Automotive vehicles include various door assemblies for allowing access to the vehicle, such as passenger doors allowing access to the passenger compartment. The vehicle doors typically include a door handle and a latch assembly that latches the door in the closed position and is operable by a user to unlatch the door to allow the door to open. The doors may pivot or slide on a track between open and closed positions. Some vehicle doors are equipped with a motor to provide power door opening assist to open the door. Upon receiving the user input, the motor actuates the door to the open position typically at a constant speed. It is desirable to provide for a power door opening assist that provides enhanced functionality.